The Broken
by m6l99
Summary: In light on the latest Naruto manga on how the 10 tails was split in to 9beasts what if the 9 tails had gotten split in to 3 totally new tailed beasts.


**The broken**

The 4th Hokage sighed 13 years after the sealing Kyuubi in his own son the village had been cruel to him even with him self being Hokage didn't stop the attacks that lead to horrible event's that happen a mere 4 years ago left its mark on the next generation.

Thinking back to the day that chilled his blood even now.

Bodies laid about and as people started to back away in fear at what had just happen.

"Sister Sister" wile one girl who shakes the still body of her sister whose blood pooled all around her another young girl with white eyes had a insane look on her face as she stared at the blood on her hands and his own son staring at him with his eyes red.

Before red chakra flared and lash out cutting thought flesh and bone.

Shaking his head Minato spoke "Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto are planning to attack in the later stages of the Chunin exams no doubt there be 2 or more Jinchuuriki in the first strike taking them out with in the village wall will be bloody but Konoha will take heavy losses leaving us open to attack from Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto combined force".

The Room exploded with shouting Minato closed his eyes knowing there was nothing he can think up that would insure there village would see another sun rise.

"I proposed using The broken in the second part of the Chunin exams" spoke Aerlla leader of the Roth, her hooded and Anbu masked face looked up, every one had to remember who she was, after the Event it was age's since the last time had she spoken with in this room most of the time she didn't bother even coming.

A civilian tried to take the Roth clan seat once giving the civilians a over whelming vote majority only to have kunai rammed in to the back of his head by Aerlla when she did come to a meeting and shoved the body off her seat and sat there like nothing happen.

Civilians didn't know only the Hokage can remove a clan seat on the counsel with a good reason why and no one told anyone about that because the elders the clans and Hokage once in a while had to show that civilians this was a ninja village and civilians only provide extra services really not needed to run a ninja village to clan and non clan ninja families, that the reason why Konoha was the biggest village because they had the largest civilian population.

"Are you mad those monsters would sooner turn on us then attack the enemy" yelled a civilian.

"I wouldn't blame them this village seems to turn on heroes," said Aerlla digging up the past that many had forgotten or wanted to forget.

"So say the Demon follower," muttered another.

"Why thank you its better to stand behind a Damon" said Aerlla and removed her mask making the entire room go pale or looked away as Minato just closed his eyes.

"Then standing ageist one" spoke Aerlla placing the mask back on her face "I learn that first hand".

"If I give the ok for The broken to be used will they turn on us" said Minato know The broken were there best super weapons ageist Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto own super weapons as he hated to think them as weapons.

"Hokage-sama you not really thinking on using them" said Danzo.

"Why are you ageist this Danzo you always wanted them turn in to weapons or is the fact that they're not your weapons" said Aerlla.

"I don't like your tone" said Danzo.

"I don't like you being in this room with me so we are even in that regard" stated Aerlla.

Minato knew Aerlla strong dislike for the Danzo seeing as his Root had a hand in making the Broken 2 of them happen to be her 2 children and one of them had special condition and depends on the other to live.

"Enough" shouted Minato "Aerlla you haven't answered me".

"No baring any one from mouthing off or direct challenging them other then that keep you're distant even when they restrain and be nice when they talk to you they tend to nose around".

"Nose around?" question Minato.

"If they find some one that peaks there interest they poke and prod much like a Fox" said Aerlla.

"You can not be really thinking on unleashing them" said Danzo, what's the point of having weapons if there uncontrollable.

"If you aloud this it must be during the second round prelims" stated Aerlla.

"I agree letting them unsupervised in the forest of death with so many genin is a blood bath in the making" said Minato.

"And why not let run free they will take out the other villages teams giving leaf a free pass" stated a civilian.

"Idiot" stated Arella, as Minato looked annoyed why do civilians had to be so stupid.

"How dare you ugly scar faced bitch" yelled the civilian but stopped when a crushing amount of KI was aimed at him "the Hokage meant in a bloodbath as in total and complete".

"But wouldn't that happen if they're in a enclosed area" asked Shikaku leader of the Nara.

"Enclosed to a small area we can better restrained them and there not stupid to bring a building down on there own heads or try anything with the number of ninja anbu and the Hokage with in the same room" said Arella.

"But wouldn't giving then a pass on first parts of the exams show favoritism" saidHiashi leader of the Hyuuga.

Aerlla stared at Hiashi "not if it's a three on one battle we make up some reason no doubt the other villages wouldn't believed but with out proof they can only complain".

"The forest of death is base on a mission that involved fighting wile protecting valid documents seeing as the Broken are getting a pass on that" finished Hiashi.

"But it will still be seen as plot to take out the Jinchuuriki and sent a clear warning to the other villages to back off" said Shikaku.

"That why a Konoha team will have to be sacrificed" stated Arella that caused the clan counsel to shout in anger the dub 'Rookery 9' was made up of clan heirs and all 3 teams were entered.

"Are you forgetting who is on the broken?" stated Aerlla making the room feel colder "if you didn't want them put in danger then you shouldn't have trained them as ninja so suck it up".

Clan counsel shut their mouths or glared at her.

"Don't forget that members of every clan even my own had a hand in making the broken" said Aerlla "besides Hinata wanted to fight one of the more season genin teams in this case a member of team Gai".

Hiashi eyes widen.

"Hokage-sama I must ask you not used the Broken" said Hiashi knowing what team or more to the point who Hinata wanted to fight or kill if the chance became open to her and luckily Hinata did fallow law to a point or she would have try to killed Neji already.

"Its part of a deal I made with them and they wanted to fight ageist others like them after the event basically fragmented the Kyuubi charka and formed in to 3 totally new tailed beasts" replied Aerlla.

"I will not aloud members of the Hyuuga to be used in this matter" shouted Hiashi.

"So Hinata is part of Hyuuga after you denounced her and removed her name from the clan roster every one here was here when you did it and by law you can only take her back if Hinata wanted to and if think the law has protected you nephew all this time" said Aerlla trailing off at the end.

Minato had a idea Aerlla was trying to say The Broken wanted the world to know there power as Hinata clearly wanted to demolish Neji who was natural of the Hyuuga fighting art in front of people and by killing him would be her revenge on him and the whole clan who basically thrown her to the gutter.

He didn't blame her one bit for wanting revenge.

"Agreed", said Minato "Sacrifice is what ninja do be it there own life for their comrades or having a normal life Hinata request is in limits of the law as death is a very real part of the chunin trails ".

"The Hyuuga will not stand for this," shouted Hiashi and got up to leave only to have Minato seemly flash behind Hiashi grabbing him and slamming him head first in to his part of the large meeting table.

Hiashi glared at Minato in the corner of his eye but it paled to the look Minato gave him and twisted Hiashi arm more making the Hyuuga winch in pain.

"You are under the impression that the Hyuuga are above the need to sacrifice for the greater good of the people your brother knew that and did it by choice and love if he knew how far the Hyuuga had fallen he would killed you and taken care of both Hanabi and Hinata then made sure his son wouldn't have left Hinata to that mob, do not make me do a repeat on what happen to the Uchiha clan" said Minato.

Minato killed 1/3 of Uchiha with the help Itachi when they tried to over throw the village government in the aftermath Itachi rebuild the clan from top to bottom, the village police that was once dominated by the Uchiha was now manned by people from other clans and non clan affiliated Ninja along with Uchiha all hand picked by him self and Itachi,

Minato then removed the wall surrounding the Uchiha clan and the Anbu keeping watch over them as a way to in force that the Uchiha is apart of the village and not some elite village with in a village.

"I'm sure no one want that I understand Neji actions were a result of your inaction and treating him as slave then as a nephew who showed no regret on what happen to Hinata saying it was fate" replied Itachi having stayed quite for most of meeting.

Minato lets go of Hiashi with a shove and returned to his seat "Do not forget My own son that I used to stop the Kyuubi and Madara and how this ungrateful village repays my families sacrifice" spoke Minato making a lot of people flinch, Minato almost left the village along with his whole family but didn't because of Naruto Hinata and the Roth twins new condition and that he needed the village resources to keep them from killing every thing in there path, and were now showing sighs of becoming sane as the blood lust that Kyuubi had infected them when it fragmented had loosen its hold over there minds as there tailed beasts begun to show traits that differ from the Kyuubi.

Silence filled the chamber and was only broken when Aerlla spoke.

"So I take it that the plan is a go," asked Aerlla,

"Yes but if Neji can no longer fight the match is finishes understand" said Minato seeing Aerlla nod "what are the other 2 requests" said Minato.

"Naruto wants to fight his sister and Maria request I already agreed to," replied Aerlla.

Minato blinked but Aerlla spoke again "Naruto is not going to harm Naruko beyond life threaten he may beat her badly if she a bit arrogant".

Minato frowned Naruko was beyond a bit arrogant spoiled brat was more accrete he was more worried that Naruko would say something that would get Naruto temper flaring and last time his temper flared Aerlla got half her face melted off.

"I wouldn't have put this forwards if Naruto and the others bloodlust and tempers weren't controllable" said Aerlla.

"Anything else" asked Minato knowing his luck the other sandal would drop.

"Well the reason why they're becoming more clam is they found a outlet together," said Aerlla in an unsure tone.

"What kind of outlet" asked Minato.

Aerlla made a circle with her thumb and finger and using her other finger started making back and fore movement,

It had taken a minute for it to sink in,

"Oh" said Minato as the other sandal drop.

"There a bit young for that" said Inoichi.

"Any one with a Ninja heritage going back more then a generation would sexually mature sooner than most. However, despite the fact that they did mature faster, females with a Ninja heritage there bodies are hard wired to prevent ovulation before their hip bones were wide enough for them to give birth, as to not endanger the potential mother" said Aerlla she had to bush's up on her post Kunoichi training regarding sex.

A lot of older ninja blinked at this they forgotten about that after the civilians made a sink about it being taught and the training regime was changed.

"We are getting off topic there 3 prelim matches that will only take out 2 of our 4 enemies what about the finales" said Itachi.

"At that point we just make sure we win the Broken are our best counter and we show our enemies why the Will of fire burns so brightly" stated Aerlla.

Under The Roth compound

The room was dimly lit reviling books and scrolls laid all around the floor save for an altar.

A young 13, year old girl finishes the combined work of years "I'm almost done sister" whispered the girl as the shadows around her moved in unnatural ways and takes the form of person standing behind the girl who wrapped both arms around the girls neck and rested its head on the girls shoulder, only a pair of eyes with purple iris was visible, "Even thought there no soul in you body sister some how kept it self alive and with all my power and training you will have your own body even if for a little time" said the girl sadly but the shadow ran its fingers thought the girls dark purple hair in a swooning way.

The work was a nude body of another 13-year-old girl that laid on the altar in the middle of her chest is a nasty looking scar there along with snitches and seals covered parts of her body.

"I'm still amazed on how powerful seals are" remark another girl with pale violet eyes playing with a kunai.

"Those white eyed temes used seals Hinata chan" remarked a blonde.

Hinata growled almost like a wolf and threw the kunai at the wall "don't talk about them Naruto-kun it makes my blood run hot".

"Just the way I like you and Maria-chan I'm not sure Raven-chans can body run hot or even run" joked Naruto only to get a over sized hand slap up side his head.

"Testy" muttered Naruto rubbing his head as the shadow glared at him unable to voice her displeasure.

"I know fox's are tricksters but don't un-estimate crow's powers of trickery" said Maria her eyes changed color to a dark yellow.

"Easy now you don't want years of work get trashed" A grinning Naruto said off handedly showing off his k9s that were longer then normal.

"All right but you better make it up to Raven after this" said Maria then nods to Raven who detaches from Maria shadow.

The Event had caused Ravens near death after pushing Maria and Naruto out of the way of a attack only to have the blade meant for Naruto tore in to her heart, Hinata reacting used her training and hit the attacker full force and liquidized the mans chest covering her in gore and blood as Naruto saw a friend get hurt he snapped and un knowingly unleashed the fox's chakra at the same time Maria bloodline be came active and was un-trained in controlling it, because of her extreme mental state Shadow bending is extremely dangerous.

The Roth had in their power to extract a human soul by their shadows and attract it to corpse, or some other vessel to hold it but it had been forbidden when the village was founded.

Raven shadow lay down beside Ravens body Maria rereads the scroll then offered her hand to Naruto for him to cut and as he got the needed amount the cut on her hand sealed up with wisps of red chakra.

The power was still possible but there was no way it can be trained in it only random chance and with a bit tailed beast chakra made it happen.

Maria wanted to some how save her sister her powers removed Raven soul before the body dies and merged it in to Maira's own shadow thanks to the fox's chakra.

Naruto finished mixing the ink with blood handed it back to Maira who began to draw seals on Raven's forehead.

After the bloodbath all three children were subdued Aerlla slump down staring down at her little girl blood covered body with gaping hole in her chest trying to make her a little presentable while a med ninja was standing a few feet away to aloud a grieving mother time, one of the few survivors that had been rounded up and a member of the Roth tried to explained that it was the Demon's fault causing Aerlla grief to turn white hot rage with some control told the Med ninja to take extra care of her little Raven before heading towards her own clan member and started to beat the woman with her bare hands yelling " It wasn't the boys fault" or " my little girl is dead because of your hate".

The Med got out a storage scroll and white sheet to wrap the body in noted something the blood pool was growing even with the area had been drenched in blood should have at least stop coming out from the girl by now.

Maria began to weave hand seals as Ravens shadow began to merge with its body.

Around this time Minato had came back after over seeing his son being placed in a special cell along with the other 2 so they can work out what the hell had happen and why 3 little children were acting like blood crazy animals, as Minato was in the middle of prying Aerlla off a dead to near dead person with the aid of 2 Anbu.

Maria finished as seals fade in to Ravens skin the reaction was quick.

When the shout for aid to help him, with the girl and stunned both adults, only later both adults stared at a trembling child made from shadows the only visible thing was the eyes that stared at Raven's body that laid on the bed.

It been deduced if Raven was away from her sister for long periods of time Raven began to fade and had to merge with Maira shadow to get a recharged due to most of her chakra was still in her body in her shadow form she basically untouchable from weapons and Jutsu's the down side she wasn't able to talk or intact with the world around her only when she used chakra she was able to move anything.

Raven body jerked once then again before Raven eyes shot open and she gave out a dried moan as her limbs flew every were as she tried to garb or bat away anything in reach.

"Her major organs are becoming more active and her chakra system is moving faster then before" said Hinata her eye active as she held Raven down.

"What the heck wrong with her" remarked Naruto after getting a wild kick to the face.

"If you didn't have a body for 4 years you to would be come over loaded with having all your senses back" stated Maira a held Raven head whispering claming words.

Else were 3 sets of eyes their owner restrained or imprison in some way and felt the time for the new to tests there might against the old is steadily coming to past.

**AN don't know when I be able to post chapter. **


End file.
